Ambition dangeureuse - OS
by LeChocopain
Summary: /!\ Spoiler saison 6 /!\ Le panda est partit de SLG lors de l'épisode 100, mais pourquoi ça ? Il n'y avait pas vraiment de raison non ?...
NDA: Me revoilà avec un OS sur le panda, un peu avec le même principe que celui du prof, je pense en faire un pour chaque personnage de SLG, selon l'inspiration ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Seul, c'est ce qui lui avait semblé être pendant ces longues heures interminables enfermé dans l'esprit de Mathieu. Mais il ne l'était pas, ses 'frères' étaient aussi là, à souffrir autant que lui.

Au travers les yeux de Mathieu il voyait les médecins venir et leur administrer ces drogues, toujours plus puissantes, toujours plus nocives. Si il avait pu il aurait pris le contrôle du corps et tué tous ces montres qui les détruisaient, lui et sa famille, mais surtout son créateur. Au début Mathieu luttait contre les médicaments, essayait de sortir, et communiquait encore avec eux, les rassurant, surtout le geek. Petit à petit les contacts avec le châtain s'était fait plus rare, mais l'ursidé savais que c'était à cause de ces foutues pilules. Plus le temps passait plus il imaginait différentes façons de tuer et torturer ces personnes qui les retenaient.

Mathieu s'affaissait autant physiquement que mentalement, et bientôt ses personnalités n'avais plus aucun contact avec lui. La haine du panda, jusque là dirigeait vers les geôliers, se deversa sur Mathieu. Leur créateur avait abandonné, les condamnant par la même occasion. Il bouillonnait de rage.

Puis alors que le hippie commençait à disparaître, un miracle se produisit. Un homme arriva et sortit Mathieu de sa prison. Mais le panda en voulait toujours à son créateur de les avoir abandonné alors qu'il aurait pu continuer de lutter.

"Calme-toi mec j'peux... J'peux tout expliquer !"

Les explications quelles qu'elles soient n'était pas valable au yeux de maître panda, Mathieu était faible.

 _"On t'a même rasé l'crane t'es plus fragile qu'un nouveau né ! Et tes geôliers parlons-en une équipe de bras cassé !_

Un seul homme armé d'un simple flingue avait suffit pour les réduire au silence...

 _"Un vieux, une grognasse t'aurais peut-être pu te révolter !"_

Non, il aurait du, tous lui avait supplié de tenir bon, de s'échapper quand l'occasion se présenterait. Même le hippie, alors que ses forces l'abandonnaient, avait essayé d'ouvrir une brèche dans la barrière médicamenteuse. Si Mathieu avait fait de même de son côté ils seraient sortis seul, et certains n'aurai pas eu à autant souffrir. Le panda lui en voulait pour ça.

 _"Oh la la regardez qui voilà ! Alors l'panda tu veux tester ton créateur ?"_

Oui, un test, une mise à l'épreuve. Et d'un côté le maître était content. Mathieu redevenait lui même ne se laissant plus faire.

 _"Tu t'croyais supérieur mais ta race et une erreur t'es condamné à crever et ça essaye de faire le show ?"_

Première erreur, son espèce ne s'éteindrait pas, il y veillait. Et les panda n'était pas indésirable, avant de pouvoir dire ça, qu'il se débarrasse du démon de chat nommé Wifi...

 _"Arrête de chanter, de rapper ta place et au zoo"_

Deuxième erreur. Jamais l'ursidé n'arrêtait de chanter. C'était lui qui l'avais créé comme ça. Il aimait la musique plus que tout et ça même son créateur ne lui enlèverai pas.  
Mathieu n'avais pas voulu blesser l'ursidé mais il voyait bien que pour l'instant, sous le coup de la colère et peut-être encore des médicaments, le châtain avait pensé ces mots. De même que lui au début. Mais il allait montrer à Mathieu qu'à son contraire, lui n'abandonnait jamais. Il relevait le défi, qui de lui où son créateur était supérieur ? Le panda n'avais pas encore de réponse, mais il était dors et déjà convaincu que s'était lui.

Et l'occasion de lui montrer se présenta des l'instant panda suivant. La poste russe avait gagné le plus de voix. Une bonne chose pour l'ursidé. Il ne se concentra pas sur la poste mais sur le fait qu'elle soit russe. Il était très inspiré, et "gloire au panda" fut rapidement terminé.

Mathieu trouva l'idée très bonne et ne fit pas le rapprochement avec le clash du dernier épisode, dommage pour lui, le panda n'allait pas lui dire !

Dans les commentaires, le maitre fur ravie de voir que les gens devenait "ses disciples" et que la chanson était largement entré dans les esprits. Mathieu ne voyaii ça que comme une chanson éphémère, dès le prochain instant panda elle sera oublié...

Mais comme la guerre Sainte pelle/Sainte patate, les fans ne laisseraient pas tomber leur maître.

Les épisodes s'enchaînaient et le panda n'avais pas trouvé l'opportunité de manifester de nouveau sa supériorité, mais ce n'était pas si grave car les fidèle a sa cause était de plus en plus nombreux. Certains avaient même commencés à s'entrainer pour devenir de parfais ninjas. Le panda veillait a leur entrainement.

Mathieu toujours aussi idiot, ne voyais ça que comme un jeu. Et félicitait le panda "pour développer le personnage". Stupide, stupide créateur qui se pensait tout puissant...

La chanson des 4 ans arriva finalement, le panda allait passer à l'étape supérieure.

 _" Le cerveau c'est moi ! Vous n'êtes rien sans le panda !_

Le panda avait tout planifié, un génie... Il était un génie... Preuve en est que Mathieu ne l'avais toujours pas contré !

 _Les écolos, les enfants et les chinois votent pour moi ! Plus d'un milliard monsieur, mon contrôle sera total gloire au panda ma dictature sera brutale !_ "

Un contrôle déjà bien entamé, mais dans son nouvel ordre il voulait voir Mathieu plus bas que terre, l'enfoncer lui voler SLG avant de le détruire...

Mais avant de penser à cela il devait se préparer au pire. Le stupide créateur avait provoqué ouvertement le docteur Frédéric et ça ne serait pas sans répercussions pour eux. Alors le panda et ses ninjas redoublèrent d'efforts afin de contrer toutes les possibilités.

Et effectivement il avait bien fait d'être prévoyant... Le tournage de l'épisode 99 ne se passa pas, mais alors pas du tout comme prévu. Les autres personnalités et Mathieu lui-même était terrifié par ce que pourrais faire ce Maxime Lassot. Pour le panda ça lui était égal, il pouvait mourir, ses disciples continuerai son devoir, sa mission sans lui. Rien ne lui faisait peur, un seul regret ne pas avoir pu prouver à Mathieu sa vrai valeur.

L'homme tira finalement. Le vide s'empara finalement de Mathieu et des autres. Le live de la terreur se finissant en même temps.

Mais alors que le panda se pensait mort, ses sens lui indiquèrent le contraire. Il entendait très distinctement un petit grésillement bientôt suivi d'une voix robotique.

"Programme Maitre panda, l'opérateur requiert votre activation"

L'ursidé ne pouvais pas voir la figure qui lui parlais mais nul doute qu'elle était en mesure de le voir. Alors qu'il pensait a cette activation, il sentit plusieurs autres sens s'activer comme la vu. L'IA était toujours invisible mais il voyait a présent ce décor sombre et un peu brumeux.

Soudain Maitre panda réalisa quelque chose. Mathieu n'était pas la... Il avait un contrôle total de son corps et ne sentait aucune connexions psychique avec les autres. Libre... Il était libre !

Mais, autre chose lui revint à l'esprit. Il était censé être mort, une balle dans le crâne alors... Attendez...

"Programme ? Et c'est qui cet opérateur hein ?! Cet enfoiré d'homme au masque ?!

-Ces informations ne sont pas autorisées à être divulguées. Programme, l'opérateur vous laisse le choix, continuer ou partir.

-Comment ça ?!

-Vous êtes bien lent programme, je ne détecte pourtant pas de lag, continuer SLG ou partir.

-Je me barre évidemment !"

Le panda jubilait, d'après le peu qu'il avait compris il n'était pas mort de même que Mathieu et les autres. Quand à l'endroit où il était... C'était incroyable mais vrai, il avait été téléchargé dans *Internet*. Ça lui laissait tellement de possibilité pour assoir son pouvoir. Et en plus de ça on le laissait libre... Il n'aurait pas mieux rêvé.

Alors qu'il se sentait transféré ailleurs, plusieurs de ses ninjas le rejoignirent. Vraiment très efficace pensa-t-il, il n'avait disparu que depuis quelques secondes que déjà il était retrouvé.

Dans son palais aux tréfonds de l'Internet, le panda s'ennuyait. Le hippie venait de monter sa "religion" devant par la même un dieu. Mais rien de dangereux et par conséquent il ne voulait pas s'en mêler. La gamin de son côté aussi évitait toute confrontation. Le nouveau narcotrafiquant était pourtant très actif.

Enfin le panda attendait avec impatience l'activation de Mathieu, qu'il découvre que toutes ses personnalités l'avaient abandonné a leur propre intérêt. Le début de la déchéance.

Le moment tant attendu arriva. Rassemblant ses meilleurs éléments il se prépara à attaquer Mathieu. Il n'avait pas fait attention au créateur lui même. Ainsi lorsqu'il lança l'offensive Jeanne l'empêcha d'agir. A l'instant ou il se rendit compte de son erreur il savait que ce serait sa première défaite... La seule il se le promettait. Quand Jeanne s'exprima le panda reconnu immédiatement la voix de son éveil.

Il aurait du se douter que cette IA ne ferait pas que les activer...

De retour dans son domaine il était incontrôlable, toute sa haine, sa frustration se déversa sur ses pauvre fidèles.

Il vit les SLG 101 et 102 sans pouvoir rien faire... Il tournait en rond, enfermé dans sa cage...

Alors qu'il s'adonnait à une méditation cherchant le moyen de détruire son créateur, un invité se présenta.

Le prof... Lui qui le croyait mort ! Il n'était pas venu les mains vides, il avait observé le Panda et trouvé un moyen de contrer Jeanne, Virus le cheval de Troie. Un magnifique présent pour le Maître.

Mais le panda n'était pas dupe, le prof le haïssait autant que Mathieu. Cette alliance fragile prendrait fin une fois l'ennemi commun éliminé. Après ça la chasse reprendrait et ça serait le jeu de celui qui tuera le premier l'autre. Le jeu du chat et de la souris... Et l'ursidé laisserait le scientifique devenir la souris. Il avait hâte de commencer.


End file.
